scandanaviaandtheworldfandomcom-20200214-history
Sweden
Sweden is the main character in Scandinavia and the World and officially a part of Scandinavia. He appears the second most often out of all characters, behind Denmark and before Norway. Out of the three Scandinavian countries, he is the most tech-savvy, with an almost magical ability to repair computers and enjoyment of online games. He is also the most practical and orderly of the three, sometimes obsessively so, which makes him a natural leader (when the others are willing to follow him) and a bossy know-it-all (when they aren't). He considers himself very cultured and enjoys hosting tea parties and dinner parties (with very particular seating arrangements). Sweden sees himself as the "straight man" of the group and tends to respond to the quirks of others with sarcasm, but he's just as quirky in his own ways. He is generally uncomfortable with emotion and tries to keep a tight lid on his own feelings, which can lead to embarrassing situations when his control slips, as it often does because he has so many buttons that others can press. He tends to assume that Norway and Denmark are more judgmental of him than they actually are, and for a long time he did his utmost to hide the fact that he was gay because he was worried about what they might think. He was so defensive that he came across as a raging homophobe. They weren't actually fooled, however, and when he finally came out of the closet, there was almost no reaction. He's still a little shy about sex, viewing it as a private matter that has no need to be discussed in a group. In the historical past, Sweden was a brutal warrior known for kidnapping other countries (especially Denmark's friends) and forcing them to be his servants, but in the modern day, he has mellowed out considerably and doesn't even like to handle weapons. Appearance Sweden is a tall, skinny man who appears to be in his mid-twenties, with fair skin, pale blond hair and blue eyes. He wears his hair short and combed neatly with a right-to-left part (indicating that he is probably left-handed). Overall, he maintains a very tidy, formal appearance, dressing in button-down shirts patterned after the Swedish flag, slacks, and dress shoes. He also wears oval-rimmed glasses; according to "The Wonder of Glasses," he can barely see at all without them. Relationships Scandinavia Sweden usually gets along well with both Norway and Denmark, but the two of them are so close to each other that he often winds up a "third wheel" by comparison. Additionally, he and Denmark have a fundamental personality clash and a lot of historical bad blood, and sometimes get into arguments as a result, but he's still a good friend and neighbor to both of them. Nordic Sweden has a long-standing rivalry with Finland, though most of the animosity is on Finland's part. He is dating Finland's cousin, Åland, which only serves as an additional source of conflict with Finland. To top it all off, Sister Finland has a fierce crush on him. Family Sweden lives with his sister, whom he finds embarrassing, and her son Scania, toward whom he tries to act as a substitute father. However, his strictness rankles Scania, who is after all half-Danish. Sweden also has a child of his own, FennoSwede, conceived during a drunken one-night stand ("How babies are made") with Sister Finland while he was still trying to prove he was straight. He deeply regrets the incident but is responsible enough to acknowledge his son. The World Back in his Viking days, Sweden loved to pick on England. Nowadays, however, they are both refined gentlemen and get along much better. America occasionally hassles him for being gay and non-religious, but Sweden isn't really fazed by it. The two actually joined forces to thwart Australia's public reading of America's diary in "Leaking." Quotes *﻿''" Was it you ''who put all the knives on the ''left ''side of the dinner plates? Come on, you can tell me. I promise I won't get angry... *''"Who is God?"'' *''"God dammit, Norway!"'' *''"God dammit, Denmark!"'' *''"I hate you guys so much!"'' *''"Shut up, Norway. You made an alcoholic out of sand."'' *''"Didn't I tell you to wait in the car?" '' *''"Your mother never told you this, but your real father died in a horrible, horrible, ''car accident. Yes, very tragic. Completely dead. No chance of ever finding him alive." '' *"Well, this went a bit further than intended..."'' *''"Jag älskar dig." '' *''"The bridge is just a bridge, Denmark." '' *''"Lazy bastards..."'' *''"You can get upset all you want. It's still true."'' *''﻿"Would you stop that?! We have to know if you're sick! The only way to find out is with a thermometer, and I know you don't want that now that we only have two anus-thermometers thanks to Denmark!"'' *''"Great to be Norweigan in Denmark, indeed!"'' *''"The awkwardness of this situation is just as delicious as I imagined it would be!"'' *''"Hey! I just came up with the funniest joke about how stupid Norwegians are!"'' *''"Why the hell is there nothing but pictures of birds and flowers and clouds and SHIT on this?!"'' *﻿ "An axe? You make your Finnish genes proud." Category:Main characters Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Europe Category:Scandinavia